


Гребень

by angel_aura



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_aura/pseuds/angel_aura
Summary: В старой, полуразвалившейся башне, на самом ее верху, в комнатке на столе лежит уже бесполезная деревяшка, обреченная на то, чтобы гнить. Бесполезный кусок дерева, в котором сосредоточено столько воспоминаний.





	Гребень

Лейси часто бывает нервной спросонья и не очень-то жалует утренних гостей. Исключение, пожалуй, составлял Глен, каждое утро захаживающий в башню пожелать ей доброго (или не очень) утра. За месяцы жизни у Баскервилей она уже привыкла к его визитам и уже попросту не обращала внимания.

Когда Леви переступает порог комнаты, Лейси сидит перед зеркалом с деревянным гребешком в руках и пытается расчесаться. Получается это у нее, правда, плохо, поэтому гребень со всей силой, что присуща ручке двенадцатилетней девочки, продирается сквозь пряди, на нем остаются волосы, а сама Лейси недовольно шипит и ругается так, что Леви невольно хочется зажать уши.

— Доброе утро, Лейси, — говоря себе, что нужно будет как-то отучить девочку от этого, Леви делает несколько шагов так, чтобы оказаться в ее поле зрения, а заодно и отразиться в зеркале, и поднимает руку в знак приветствия.

— Доброе, — не самым веселым голосом отзывается Лейси, никак больше его не приветствуя, ведь все руки у нее заняты: в одной она держит гребень, а другой придерживает непослушные волосы.

— Помочь?

\- Нет! Я сама, Глен, сама! — упрямо восклицает девочка, когда Леви забирает из цепких пальчиков гребень, и встает у нее за спиной.

— Конечно, сама, — кивает он, но гребешок не отдает.

Поначалу Лейси много вертится и размахивает руками, чудом только не попадая Леви по лицу, в попытках выхватить у него гребень, но вскоре успокаивается, потому что когда Леви проводит зубцами по черной шевелюре, ей не приходится стискивать зубы и жмуриться — совсем не больно. Глен терпеливо развязывает образовавшиеся узелки, очень аккуратно, прядь за прядью, приводит спутавшиеся за ночь волосы в порядок. Тщательно и одновременно так легко, необыкновенно нежно, так, что даже в утреннем небе, затянутом сегодня тучами, Лейси вдруг чудится просвет.

Когда Леви заканчивает, она молча кивает, как бы благодаря, и делает знак рукой, чтобы он выходил, а то ей еще одеваться. Девочка встает, а Глен, улыбнувшись с прикрытыми глазами, кладет деревянную вещицу на туалетный столик и послушно удаляется.

***

За окном темно. Лейси сидит у себя, в башне, и смотря в зеркало, расчесывается. Платье давно на ней, она вполне уже готова к церемонии, только прическу нужно привести в порядок. Она бы не стала обращать внимание на такую мелочь, но идти туда совсем растрепанной — идея не из лучших.

Больно. За день волосы сильно запутались, и попытки расчесаться приносят боль. Лейси теперь не ругается и не шипит, только недовольно хмурит брови.

В тишине она ясно различает звуки шагов, и в комнату входит Глен, который скоро будет снова зваться своим настоящим именем. Он не поднимает руки и ничего не говорит, только подходит ближе. Лейси поднимает голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом, и тут только замечает его протянутую руку. Леви улыбается. Девушка медлит с секунду, а затем покорно передает ему гребень.

Он неторопливо водит гребнем по ее черным, как смоль, волосам. На лицах танцуют блики от света свечей. Деревянные зубцы оставляют за собой борозды, натыкаются на образовавшиеся узелки и распутывают их. Леви никуда не торопится.

Лейси прикрывает глаза. Она помнит живое тепло его рук, которое чувствовала несколько лет назад. Сейчас, когда Глен убирает часть волос с ее шеи на плечо, она ощущает прикосновение к коже шершавых бинтов, заставляющее поневоле покрываться мурашками. Странное ощущение. Живая плоть уступила материи. Время никого не щадит. Как не пощадило оно его, так не пощадит и ее.

Сам воздух пропитан теплом и странной, словно бы обреченной нежностью, ведь каждый понимает, что последует за этим.

Леви гладит девушку по голове и, кажется, касается губами макушки. Лейси спокойно улыбается, даже не думая кривить рот. Отчего-то хочется, чтобы это спокойствие и умиротворение длилось как можно дольше.

Перевязанные руки Глена наконец оставляют в покое черные локоны, гребень с еле слышным стуком опускается рядом с зеркалом. Сам мужчина отворачивается, направляясь к выходу, и, остановившись у самой лестницы, произносит:

— Увидимся в зале, Лейси. Постарайся не опоздать, — и уходит, а его шаги гулко отдаются в тишине.

Лейси задерживается, вертя в руке гребешок, самый обыкновенный деревянный гребень, и вновь улыбается. Этот раз, когда Глен причесывал ее, был самым приятным… И последним.

***

Леви медленно поднимается по лестнице на верх башни, где в комнате, полной утреннего света, застает Алису. От картины, представшей его глазам, улыбка сама появляется на губах.

Алиса, облаченная в темное платье, сидит на стульчике и причесывает темные локоны. Впрочем, причесывает — не совсем подходящее слово. Скоро придет Глен (ведь он обычно заглядывает утром), и она торопится, дабы предстать перед ним в надлежащем виде. Вот только гребень да волосы немного другого мнения. Гребень дерет волосы, причиняя жуткую боль. Алиса на это морщится, хмурит брови, пальцы стискивают гребень так, что белеют костяшки и потеют ладони, а на глаза, точь-в-точь цвета его собственных, от боли и обиды уже наворачиваются слезы.

Леви качает головой, подходит к девочке и берет у нее гребень, со скрытым удивлением узнавая тот самый, который он не раз брал в руки.

— Больно будет? — взволнованно спрашивает Алиса.

— Постараюсь, чтобы не было, — ему хочется сказать: «Совсем нет, можешь спросить у своей матери», но вовремя одергивает себя. У него вырывается непроизвольный смешок, когда он представляет себе девочку, бегающую по Бездне и ищущую то, что осталось от Лейси и еще не успело до конца раствориться, а, найдя, спрашивающую: «Мам, а тебе было больно, когда Леви расчесывал тебя?» Странно, ведь ему совсем не хочется смеяться над этим.

Темные волосы поддаются гребню, находящемуся теперь в опытных, державших его до этого руках. Гребень беспрепятственно движется по рассыпающимся по плечам и шее прядям, Алиса же расслабляется — и правда, не больно.

\- И всегда ты так спешишь? - интересуется между тем мужчина. 

\- Совсем нет! Видел бы ты, как Алиса прихорашивается, когда знает, что придет этот Джек! Вот она спешит! Буквально носится по комнате, ты бы видел!

Леви заканчивает, опускает на столик гребень, не может сдержать смеха, видя, как Алиса, подойдя к зеркалу, смешно надувает щеки и поднимает несколько прядей вверх, накручивает одну себе на кончик носа и высовывает язык. Забавно, совсем ребенок. Его ребенок.

Он бросает взгляд на деревянный гребешок, побывавший в голове и у Лейси, и у обеих ее дочерей. От осознания того, насколько они все похожи, он снова улыбается.

***

В старой, полуразвалившейся башне, на самом ее верху, в комнатке на столе лежит уже бесполезная деревяшка, обреченная на то, чтобы гнить. Бесполезный кусок дерева, в котором сосредоточено столько воспоминаний. 


End file.
